The Adventures of Wammy
by Beyond2222
Summary: The Wammy boys go on hilarious adventures in different settings, such as a local Target or the amusement/ water park. What kind of chaos will occur?
1. Chapter 1: Hitting Targets

Okay this is my first story. Just to let you know, this isn't a one shot. I will write more chapters. Anyway, enjoy _Death Note: The Adventures of Wammy. _Basically, this story is about the Wammy boys' hilarious adventures. Of course, these shorts have nothing to do with the original _Death Note _manga, live-action movies or the extras _Death Note: L Change the World_ or _Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. _

_Also, "Shinigami" means Death God. In Death Note, Death God eyes can see a person's full name and_ lifespan.

And in case you're new, here are character descriptions so you can enjoy this story to the fullest.

Mello (Mihael Keel.) : He's Matt's best friend and one of L's successors. Loves chocolate. He also wears tight black pants and a sleeveless black shirt, with neck-length blond hair. He's around his late teens.

Near (Nate River.): About 13 in the beginning of the original manga. We'll keep that age. White hair, which sort of curls. He is one of L's successors. He loves toys, especially robots. He always wears white pajamas, full sleeves. His pajama pants are a dull blueish color.

Matt(Mail Jeevas.[Pronounced "mile"]): Mello's best friend. He's about Mello's age and he smokes. Like, a lot(Somehow he doesn't have a hoarse voice or yellowed teeth and ashy skin...). He also loves video games and has red hair. He wears boots and a red-striped shirt with a fluffy vest thing. Lol...

BB (Beyond Birthday) : About 19 years old. Natural black hair and shinigami eyes. He also wears eyeliner under his eyes to make it look like L's dark circles under his eyes. Wears a full-sleeve black shirt and baggy jeans like L's. Tries to copy L and surpass him in the original story, in a "different" way. Loves eating strawberry jam and slouches like L, even when walking. Sits like L. BB is a neat freak.

L (L Lawliet.) : Natural black hair with dark bags under his eyes. Wears a full sleeved white shirt and baggy dull blue jeans. He has really messy hair and has an IQ of 250. He loves eating sweets and he slouches. He also sits holding his knees to his chest.

Watari AKA Quillish Wammy: The owner of the Wammy House, a high-educated orphanage for, namely, smart kids. He is an old man who wears a trench coat most of his time and kind of acts as L's "butler", but is well respected.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time...in a crappy little apartment the Wammy boys had bought, Matt wanted to go to Target. He told BB, Mello, and Near about his idea, BB and Mello agreed but, Near was against it. But after Matt bribed him with toys he finally agreed.<p>

The boys got into the car, with Matt driving. When they finally reached Target, they got out of the car and walked into the store.

Several people were staring and whispering. Well, you'd expect that. I mean, who wouldn't look at a guy with red eyes (BB), a guy who always eats chocolate(Mello), a guy with white hair who always wears pajamas (Near) and a guy with red hair who smokes almost 24/7(Matt, and,yes, he brought his cigarette into the store.)?

The Wammy boys ignored the stares and continued walking. All the boys lost each other. Matt walked toward the electronics, BB... to the kitchen knives. Near to the toys, lego and things like that, and Mello to the chocolate.

Mello was walking towards the chocolate when he saw a shopping cart. It was a pretty big one, with two seats facing front and plenty of room in the cart.

Mello took the cart, put several chocolate bars in it and went off to look for BB. When he finally found BB, he saw him sharpening knives, scaring the people around him.

Hey! BB, get in the cart!"

And with that, BB did an epic cartwheel into the cart, swinging butcher knives around. Mello started pushing the cart.

BB said, "Mihael, go faster!' He knew Mello's real name. What...?

Mello said, "Yea- wait! How the heck do you know my real name?!"

BB replied, "That's not important! Let's go get Near!" Mello pretty much forgot that BB knew his real name after that.

They couldn't find Near, even after searching the toy section. Finally, they found Near...sitting on one of the lower shelves of the toy section.

"Near, what the heck are you doing?!"

Near said in his low monotone voice, "I am playing hide and seek."

"With who..?" Mello asked, looking at the boy like he was crazy. Near pointed to a little boy, looking for something, or someone. Mello picked up Near and dropped him in the cart.

Mello started walking instead of running because he saw an employee close by. BB pleaded, "Awww, Mihael go faster!"

Now Mello was confused. "I ask again, BB, how the heck do you know my name?!"

Silence. Minutes passed. Still nobody said anything.

Until, finally, Near said, "I am 89% sure BB has the eyes of a shinigami."

Mello questioned, "The eyes of a shinigami?

Near was about to speak again when BB put his hand over Near's mouth.

Then BB said, "I was born with them. I can see anyone's full name and lifespan... And I thought you knew that. You're the one who wrote Death Note: Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases."

Mello said nothing and continued to run with the cart.

Finally, they found Matt, arguing with a teenage guy about a video game. BB yelled, "Matt! Get in the damn cart and bring the video game!"

Matt took the game from the other guy's hands, but, before he could get in the car, an employee stopped him. The employee said, "You are not allowed to smoke in this sto-" but before she could finish, Matt ran off, jumped into the cart and they drove off.

The Wammy boys were lurking around the isles, trying not to be seen by any employees.

All of a sudden, a loud man's voice came from the next aisle over. It said, "Are you kids misbehaving?"

That made Mello mad, very mad. He said, "YEAH WE'RE MISBEHAVING, WHAT OF IT?!"The boys didn't hear the man reply.

They ran through aisles when a lady stopped them and said, "You idiotic boys should stop acting like small children. You're driving all the costumers insane. If you people continue, I'm going to tell the store manager to kick you out! And don't you people know how to dress properly, when going out of your house?! I mean for God's sake, that kid is wearing pajamas, you're wearing tight, girlish clothing, he's smoking, and he has red contacts!"

Mello, still mad, said, "You're not our mother, we're orphans, we can dress how we want to, and those aren't contacts, and you can't talk to us like that!"

BB then said, "I know your full name, (put a random name here :P)." The woman checked if she had any name tag on her or anything, but there was nothing.

"H-how do y-you know my name..?" the woman stuttered.

BB replied, "I am special."

The woman walked away, confused and frightened.

"That's how you deal with women." Mello said, proud. The boys were going to take off again. But, all of a sudden, they saw police men wandering around, with that woman that was scolding them earlier. This time, Matt was the one to drive the cart.

Matt said, "Ya think they're looking for us?"

BB shrugged and said, "Maybe." While the boys were wondering through isles, Mello took his gun and shot some piece of clothing, far from where the boys were. The police men pointed in the direction of the sound of the bullet and ran towards there.

The boys had the police men confused for a while until the police men looked in the direction of the boys. The boys ran for it. Until the police men caught up, put handcuffs on them and brought them to a police car.

Can you even get arrested for that? Odd. Was it because BB killed a guy and hid him in a shelf behind blenders?

The police also took Mello's chocolate bar. They were some treacherous lawmen... I mean, Mello lives for chocolate and chocolate is made for Mello. Seriously.

The boys were thrown into separate jail cells.

Mello was screaming, "I don't care if I'm in jail, just give me my chocolate!" The police men shook their heads. Mello started whining. Moments passed. The police men hated the sound of his whining and threw the chocolate in the cell.

About an hour passed. A police man came and told the boys, "A man that looks like that red eyed boy came to bail you out, he said his name is Ryuzaki. Do you know him?" The boys nodded.

Ryuzaki, also known as L took the boys to a black car that looked like a limo. Mello said, "L, how'd you know where we were?" L just told Watari to start driving. Matt told L where they lived and Watari drove to their apartment.

Summer had just begun.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it :3 Well, this is the end of the first chapter so, watch out for the second one, too! Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Amusing Oddities

This is chapter two of _The Adventures of Wammy._ Hope you like this one, too..if you even liked the first one .-. I don't really know what to say so, ENJOY or die! :3 Also, you better like it or feel my fury :U

* * *

><p>"Hey, Near! It's your turn to pick where we go today." Near didn't feel like going anywhere, but the other Wammys told him to pick somewhere anyway.<p>

Near said, "If I had to go somewhere, it would be the Amusement park."

Mello nodded and looked at Matt, who nodded as well and said, "Then the Amusement park it is! Lets go!"

Near shook his head, "I will not go. It may turn out as it did when we had gone to Target."

BB said, "No, it will not. And if it does, L will bail us out again." Near didn't answer.

"Come on, Near. We don't get every summer to do these things," encouraged Matt. After a while, Near finally gave in.

"Since there will be a water park at the amusement park, we better pack spare clothing." Mello said. Matt nodded. They got along really well.

The boys packed along their swimming trunks...All of them very strange. BB had knives and blood on his trunks..._Was that real blood_? Well, Matt had video games, and Mello's depicted chocolate bars.

They all had packed spare clothing and towels. All except Near.

"Hey, Near. You aren't going swimming?" Near shook his head.

But, little did Near know, Mello had already packed Near's things.

"Well, we should all get in the car now. So who's going to drive?" Matt said. BB and Near didn't drive so... It was either Matt or Mello. "If nobody is going to drive, I guess I will." Matt said.

After they all got in the car, they drove off.

"Are we there yet, Matt..?" Mello asked, after mere minutes.

"Mello, you do know how long it takes to get from our apartment to the Amusement park, right?"

Mello shook his head, "Nope."

When they arrived, Matt made Mello pay for they tickets. "But I don't want to! It's only fair if you pay." Mello whined.

"Quit your whining! And how exactly is it fair? I drove you here." After fighting, Mello finally gave in and payed for the tickets.

The boys walked inside. Some people pointed and stared like they did at Target. For some odd reason, Mello still had his gun, even though he went through the metal detector... Same as BB, he had his knife..

BB asked, "Where to first?"

"The pool, it's burning hot right now." Matt and Mello said in unison.

So, to the pool they went.

When they arrived at the pool, it was crowded. The boys walked over to the change rooms and got changed into their bathing suits...All except Near. Until, suddenly, Mello threw a bundle of clothes at Near.

"I packed them for you."

"But, Mello, I am not going swimming." Near said.

"Yes you are, if not, I'll throw you in the water and since your wearing white clothing, it'll be see-through."

Near didn't reply. Instead, he went to the bathroom and changed but, he didn't take off his white shirt. When Near came out Mello asked, "Near why are you still wearing that shirt? The clothes we took off just now are going to be the ones we wear after swimming."

Mello pushed him back into the changing room, "Go take off that shirt, we'll meet you at the wave pool." Mello said, pointing to a huge pool with waves.

Near slightly nodded. Closed the door and, took off his shirt, got out, and slowly walked to the pool. People were whispering about the color of his hair. He didn't mind, he was used to it by now.

"Crazy teenagers and their shenanigans." was a passing comment from an old man.

BB walked into the water, like a mysterious creature that could breath underwater. He kept walking until the water touched right above his lip then, he got up again.

From out of nowhere, BB grabbed a jar of jam and finished it within 2-3 minutes. Then, after he was finished, the jar was gone, like it'd just disappeared off the face of the earth.

Matt brought his DS into the water, making sure it didn't get wet. He was playing with that while people around him were looking at him like he was crazy, mainly because his DS wasn't getting wet at all.

Meanwhile, Mello was also eating something in the water. Can you guess what it is? Well, if you guessed chocolate, your right. After he finished, he got another chocolate bar...From where I wonder?

Near was probably having the most trouble. He brought his robot into the water. When a couple of large muscular dudes took his robot and started teasing him, "A teenager playing with a robot? Get real, man. You look like a helpless little kid who lost his mommy."

One of the other guys said, "You resemble a sheep, little dude."

"I am in fact a teenager. I am an orphan as well. Is there something wrong with robots?" Near questioned.

One of the boys were ticked and partly-yelled, "You shouldn't talk back to your superiors. You have no right."

"I am in fact your superior, you three are acting like little children." Near said, annoyed but, he didn't show it.

Before the three boys knew it, Near dunked their heads under water and swam off to BB.

"Hey, Near what's wrong?" BB asked.

"Nothing, really." Near replied.

The boys went off to find Matt and Mello. Soon, they found Matt and Mello splashing each other with water. Matt winning. The time at the wave pool was pretty fun, and when the boys were done there, they went to the change rooms and changed.

"Where do you want to go next?" BB asked.

"How about that large roller coaster over there?" Mello asked. The rest of the boys nodded.

The boys waited half-patiently in line. When it was their turn, they put all of their stuff that they were holding in a small compartment at the side of the roller coaster.

They were all sitting in the seats, all except BB. "Whats wrong, BB?" Matt asked.

"I cannot sit the way I normally do on roller coasters..." BB replied.

"Hm. Lets see...Sit like a normal person just for today, okay? Because we all know you just do that to copy L." Mello said.

BB looked at Mello and then at the seat, "Fine but, just for today, okay?" Mello nodded.

The ride started and it was really fast. BB took off his belt half-way through the ride and said, "I cannot stand it, sitting like this." And sat like he normally did. Near shook his head.

When the ride came to a stop, the other people were taking off their belts. Then, suddenly a person that ran the ride, came up to BB and said, "Sir, you are not allowed to sit like that on rides, for your own safety."

BB looked at the person's name, "Why not, (insert another random name here)?"

He always managed to freak people out.

"H-how do you know my full name?" The man stuttered. "My name tag says my first name but not my last name so, how?"

BB told the man what he told the woman at Target, "I am special."

The man walked away confused and terrified.

BB smiled an insane smile. And walked out the exit as well as the other boys.

The boys went to eat lunch. BB ate jam, Mello ate chocolate and Near and Matt ate a normal lunch unlike BB and Mello.

After eating, the boys went to the other rides and had a lot of fun. Surprisingly, even Near had fun, but he wouldn't show it.

The time passed by very fast, and before they knew it, it was night.

They heard from some people that there will be fireworks tonight.

The boys headed over to the hill where the fireworks were going to start, they laid down their towels and, sat on the towels.

Very loud music was playing in the background. Then the fireworks started.

"Wow!" Matt said.

Mello took out his phone and video taped the fireworks, as well as Matt.

Near was sitting on his towel playing chess by himself.

BB was sharpening knives like an evil creature preparing to kill someone. Wait. Sharpening knives? What the hell?

Anyway, in the middle of the fireworks, it started raining.

"Why did we not pack umbrella's? It would be common sense to pack them." Near said, calm.

Other people were running around looking for shelter, while the boys were drenched from head to toe.

"what now?" Matt asked. Mello shrugged.

The fireworks ended due to the rain.

"Let's just go home." BB suggested. Matt agreed.

The boys picked up their things and started walking back to the car. Then the boys drove to their apartment.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked! Please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! So this is the third chapter of, _The Adventures of Wammy. _Okay, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>The boys were planning on going to L's hotel room that he had bought after the Kira case. They couldn't wait. Especially BB...Was he planning something? Maybe.<p>

But who could try something on someone like him? He'd find out about two minutes after you planned it out. Anyway, little did L know that the boys were planning on having a sleepover...But, the boys all except Near.

"Near, why do you always want to ruin the fun?" Mello questioned.

"I do not try to ruin your fun. It is just that I do not intend on having a sleepover at L's hotel room." Near replied.

"Seems like you want to ruin the fun..." Mello mumbled.

The boys didn't care what Near said. They wanted to have a sleepover anyway. And they were going to bring Near no matter what.

The boys put their clothes in bags and of course, Matt was going to drive. This time, Matt thought Mello forgot so he brought a bag with Nears clothing inside. Matt didn't care to ask either. But, Mello already packed Nears clothes.

The boys got in the car. All of them except BB.

"Hey! BB get in the car already! We're sick of waiting." Mello yelled.

"Okay, Okay. I'm coming." BB replied.

"...BB there is a knife sticking out of your bag." Near commented.

BB looked down, took the knife, opened the bag and put the knife in. The rest of the boys looked at him like, "What the hell?"

BB got in the car and shut the door. Matt then started diving. During the ride, BB opened a jar of jam and ate it in about two minutes...That was his seventh jar so far...I wonder...How many chocolate bars has Mello eaten?

"Are we there yet, Matt? If we aren't close, you should learn how to drive faster!" Mello complained.

All Matt said was, "We'll get there when we get there."

About one hour later, they boys arrived. "Finally!" Mello yelled.

BB walked inside the hotel first then, the rest of the boys followed.

Near called L earlier and L gave him the hotel room number. L knew the boys were coming to his house but, he didn't know they were going to have a sleepover.

When Near knocked, Watari came to the door. "Oh come in, L has been expecting you but, why is B here?" The old man said.

"Oh, we bought an apartment and BB lives with us." Matt replied.

Watari let the boys in. L was sitting in his usual position eating strawberry cake.

'Is all he does in life eat sweets and think?' BB thought.

L spun the chair around, "I've been expecting you. Near called me...But, why is Backup here?"

"It's not Backup it's BB!" BB replied.

L didn't listen, "So, why is Backup here?"

"Uh, all of us share an apartment including BB so...Yeah." Matt replied.

"Another question. Why are you all holding bags? And why are Mello and Matt holding two bags each?" L asked, somewhat confused.

"We are going to have a sleepover." BB replied.

Matt and Mello looked at each other. "Why'd you bring another bag as well, Matt?" Mello asked.

"Uh...For Near." Matt replied.

"But I already got a bag for him." Mello said.

"Who cares? We both brought bags, and I'm not driving two hours back to put a bag back." Matt said.

Mello agreed.

"Is nobody going to ask me if you can sleepover?" L asked.

BB shook his head.

"Oh, and B, I knew all along you were the one behind the Wara Ningyo murders." L commented.

"H-how?" BB stuttered.

"Well, ever since you left Wammys orphanage, I knew it was you." L replied.

BB left it at that and didn't say anymore.

"So, L. Where can we set up our sleeping bags?" Matt asked.

L pointed to a large bed near the corner of the room. "I don't sleep remember?"

Mello nodded.

After the boys got unpacked, BB asked, "What now, L?"

Misa popped out of nowhere and said, "Misa Misa says to play seven minutes in heaven!"

"NO!" The boys said in unison.

Suddenly, Misa turned into dust.

"Lets call Light im-a-gay." Matt commented.

L agreed.

"No! He killed me!" BB yelled.

"But your alive..." Mello said...

BB finally gave in.

"So, who knows Light's number?" Matt asked.

Everyone pointed at L.

"Do I?" L asked.

BB nodded, "Yes, you do. Because you know, you both are in love."

L replied, "No, we are not, we are just friends."

"That's what they all say." Mello said.

L didn't say anything. He just called Light.

Twenty minutes later, Light got to his apartment.

"Hey, guys." Light said.

"Don't "hey guys" us, Light. Takada killed Mello, you got some shinigami to kill L, and you killed BB!" Matt yelled.

Light didn't say anything, well, he was about to when Misa popped out of nowhere again.

"Where do you keep coming from?" BB asked.

"Where ever Light is, Misa Misa is!" She replied, cheerfully.

"..." Was BB's reply.

Everyone was very freaked out...Was Misa magical? Strange...

Anyway, the boys plus Misa decided to play truth or dare.

Misa took a bottle out of nowhere and spun it. It landed on L.

"Ryuzaki, truth or dare?" Misa asked.

"I guess I will pick dare." L replied.

Misa smiled, "I dare you to eat this bowl of rice with curry."

"Stupid Misa actually did something worth watching..." Mello mumbled.

L ate the non-sweet food, without hesitation. He also kept a straight face.

"Never mind, that wasn't worth watching at all." Mello mumbled again.

L spun the bottle. It landed on Matt.

"Matt, truth or dare?" L asked.

"Uh...Both seem bad so, video games." Matt replied.

"Pick truth or dare, Matt. Not video games..." Near said.

"Fine. I pick truth." Matt replied.

"Is it true you are a great hacker, Matt?" L asked.

"That's the most lame question ever." Mello complained.

"Deal with it." Light said.

"So, Matt is it true?" L asked.

Matt nodded.

"Moving on." Matt said.

He spun the bottle. It landed on BB.

"BB, truth or dare?" Matt asked.

"Dare." BB replied.

"I dare you to go without jam for day." Matt said.

"What..." BB said.

BB said, "Uh...It is only for a day..."

BB spun the bottle. It landed on Mello.

"Finally!" Mello yelled.

"Okay, Mello. Truth or dare?" BB asked.

"Lets see...I pick dare." He replied.

"Wrong choice Mello..." Light mumbled.

"Mello. I dare you to not eat chocolate for three days." BB said.

"What!?" Mello yelled.

"It's only fair..." BB mumbled.

Mello didn't really want to say anything so, he kept quiet.

Mello spun the bottle. It landed on Light.

"Okay, Light. Truth or dare?" Mello asked, annoyed.

"Hmm... I pick..." Light said, thinking.

"Just pick already!" Mello yelled.

"Okay, okay. I pick truth." Light said.

"Lets see... Oh! Light..." Mello said, smiling wickedly.

"... Yes?" Light replied.

"Is it true you love Misa?" Mello asked, still smiling.

"... I guess?" Light replied.

"What!? No! Light, you love me from the bottom of your heart, right!?" Misa yelled.

"... Y-yeah, o-of course." Light stuttered.

"Then why are you stuttering, Light?" Matt asked.

"Okay, fine. You got me. I like you, Misa. But... I don't love you..." Light said.

"That's alright! As long as Light likes Misa Misa, I don't mind!" Misa said, cheerfully.

The boys didn't reply, they were to scared...

Anyway, Light spun the bottle. It landed on Near.

"How come the bottle never land on me!?" Mello complained.

"Ask the bottle." Matt replied, staring at his DS.

"Okay, Near. Truth or dare?" Light asked.

"Hmm..." Was Near's answer.

'Why does everyone take so long!?' Mello thought.

"Hmm... I pick dare." Near finally said.

"I dare you to dance to Just Dance." Light smiled.

Near nodded.

"Oh! And uh... Pick somebody to dance with." Light said.

"... I pick L." Near said.

Mello burst out laughing, "Two dares at once? Hell, this is gonna be awesome!"

L glared at Light.

"Now, who'll pick the song? Or the dance to be more precise." Light asked.

BB got up, "I will pick."

Light nodded, "Which song?"

"Hmm... This one." BB said pointing to a song called, Call me maybe.

Mello laughed along with Matt.

"Perfect song!" Matt joked.

Near and L glared at them.

"Okay, I'm starting it." Light said.

Near and L got into the positions of the people on the screen.

'Somebody remind me why I'm doing this...' L thought.

They started dancing... The rest of the boys and Misa were laughing. Probably the hardest they had ever laughed in their lives.

They weren't only laughing at the dance, they were laughing at how L's back was bent throughout the whole dance. (XDXDXD This would have been hilarious to watch in the anime.)

After the dance was over, Near spun the bottle. It had landed on L.

'No! Not again.' L thought.

"... L. Truth or dare?" Near asked.

"Hm... I guess I'll pick dare." L said.

"I dare you to go somewhere with us tomorrow." Near said, calmly.

"Fine..." L said, sighing.

"Let's stop playing." BB said.

Matt agreed.

Light decided to stay the night. L sent Misa home due to a reason... (The reason was because she keeps picking strange games to play...)

L was sitting on his chair, crouched.

The rest decided to stay up a bit longer because the claimed they weren't tired... (Don't believe them...)

I for some odd reason liked this chapter... 'kay so uh yeah I hoped you liked it and uh... Please review! If not, I will tell BB to murder you... Painfully... I'm not bluffing... Hope you know that! REVIEW, 'KAY?!


	4. Chapter 4: Tokyo to LA

Yo! This is the fourth chapter of _The Adventures of Wammy. _I hope you like it! And please tell me if the characters are too OOC! By the way, OOC means out of character. So yeah, just enjoy it, I guess!

* * *

><p>Light, L, BB, Matt, Near and Mello hadn't slept all night. Well L normally wouldn't have slept so yeah...<p>

The six boys were planning on going somewhere. Somewhere like at a restaurant or something like that.

And, L would finally take a shower! And wear something fancy. Like a tux or something. Maybe... If they ended up going somewhere like that... If only...

The boys got out of bed.

"So, where are we going today?" Matt asked, yawning.

"I guess it's your turn to pick so yeah..." Mello replied while heading towards a bathroom.

"Hmm... Let's see. I guess we could go to a restaurant or some show I heard about called Britain's got talent." Matt said.

"That's in Britain, idiot." Light said.

"Let's go to Los Angeles." Matt said.

BB agreed.

"Why, does that place bring back memories?" L asked.

"I guess you could say that." BB replied.

"Okay, to Los Angeles it is!" Mello said.

After the boys took turns going to brush their teeth, they started to pack.

"We will not need that much, right?" Near asked.

"I guess you should pack enough for a month, considering the fact we'll be staying there a month." Light said.

Near nodded.

Mello was finished in about ten minutes...

"Mello, what exactly did you put in your suitcase?" Matt asked.

"The usual." Mello replied.

"What might the usual be?" L asked.

"You know, chocolate and clothing." Mello replied.

Light face palmed.

"What?" Mello asked.

"Nothing..." Light mumbled.

Mello shrugged.

"Now, who is done?" L asked.

Matt raised his hand, still looking at his DS screen.

"Me." Near said.

"So, Light. You're the only one left?" L asked.

"I only have a little bit left to pack." Light answered.

"Oh and Light, Do not tell Misa we are leaving." Near said.

"Okay..." Light said.

The boys were all done packing.

They went to eat breakfast. Can you guess what they ate? Matt ate a normal breakfast. (Duh) L ate anything sweet he could find, BB and Mello couldn't eat jam or chocolate because of the dare so they ate whatever Matt or L ate. Near ate a healthy-ish breakfast.

After eating, Matt drove to the airport.

After waiting hours and hours, the boys finally got on their plane. They got first class seats so they got to board the plane first.

"Finally!" Matt said.

Mello nodded, "Yes! Finally. Thank God we got first class seats!"

"I am afraid I am bored already." Near said.

"You're always bored..." BB muttered.

"Anyway, the plane is going to start in a while." L said. (By that he meant more than an hour...)

About an hour later, all the passengers boarded. The plane finally started moving.

"This is exciting..." BB said, bored.

"Be patient, B." L said.

"Hmph..." BB said.

The passengers were supposed to put on their seat belts now. Matt, Mello, Near and Light did. But, L and BB couldn't, due to the way they sat.

A flight attender walked by, "Excuse me, the plane is about to take off. Could you please sit normally?"

"Are you calling us not normal?" BB asked.

"B, let me handle this. You see, we cannot sit normally. I lose concentration if I do. I do not know about him." L said, pointing to BB who was thinking about how to make the lady leave.

BB couldn't think of anything, "Um... Can you please let us sit like this?"

"It isn't the way you should sit on a plane. The plane is going to take off any minute now." The lady said.

"Stop arguing!" Mello yelled.

"Let them sit like that. If they fall or get hurt, we won't blame you. And, there is nothing to worry about, I doubt they will fall." Light said, obviously annoyed because of them arguing.

"Ah... Okay, fine." The lady said, walking away.

"Thank you..." Near said.

The plane finally took off.

"Do you know what is strange?" Near asked.

"No, what?" Light replied.

"How that lady did not say anything about Matt's cigarette..." Near replied.

"Yeah..." Matt said.

"Whatever... It is his stress reliever..." Mello said.

"True." BB said.

"I'm bored." Near said.

"You're always bored!" Mello yelled at the white blob sitting on the plane seat. (Sorry to the people who love Near... Sorry for calling him a blob... :l)

"Not all the time, Marshmello." Near said. (I spelled "marshmallow" wrong on purpose by the way...)

"Don't call me that!" Mello yelled even louder than last time.

"I'm fine." Near said, calmly.

"I HATE YOU!" Mello yelled.

"The feeling is mutual." Near said.

"SHUT UP!" Mello yelled again.

"All of you shut up!" Light finally said.

They listened. That's just weird. I mean, seriously, why would Mello listen?

Anyway, I'm just going to skip the plane ride. {TIME SKIP}

They arrived in Los Angeles. "Finally!" Matt said while stretching.

They got out of the plane with the luggage and walked inside that building thingy... (I dunno what it's called...)

After doing all that weird stuff, the boys took a taxi to some hotel.

They arrived at a hotel, took the luggage and walked in.

"So... Now what?" Matt said.

"Hmm... Let me handle this." BB said while grinning creepily.

"Backup, don't cause trouble..." L said, putting a hand on B's shoulder.

"I'M NOT BACKUP!" He yelled, causing everyone around them to stare.

"Please, ignore us." Near said to the people around them.

The random weirdos went back to what they were doing.

BB just walked away, took the elevator to one of the middle floors and, walked into a random room. (I dunno how he got in... Just go along with it.)

You could hear a couple screams then, the screaming stopped...

A few minutes later, BB came out from the elevator and said, "I got us a room."

'Kay, hope you liked it! I told you I hate writing fanfiction... That's why it's so late... I'll try writing earlier but, my sis keeps using the laptop. .-.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner. My sis always has the laptop. Anyway, enjoy! By the way, I'm Jam.

* * *

><p>The boys stared at him. "What?" B asked.<p>

"You killed some random person so we wouldn't have to go through the trouble of getting a room. You really must control yourself, B." L said.

"But, the person I killed had the initials 'BB'." He said.

"And that makes it okay?" Near said.

"Well, yeah, I guess." BB replied.

Near shook his head.

"Let's go to 'our' room!" Mello yelled, impatiently.

"Okay." Matt said.

The boys got in the elevator. They reached the room and walked in, "What the hell! BB, didn't you hide the body?!" Mello yelled, obviously mad.

"Nope." He replied.

"... Well, hide it now!" He yelled.

"Fine, fine." He said, hiding the body.

"Why in the bath tub...?" Matt asked.

"Hmm... I am not sure." BB replied.

Mello picked up the corpse and, threw it out the window.

"..." Everybody was quiet.

"Well, then... Should we start unpacking?" Near asked.

Light nodded.

"Oh, Light, we never noticed you were with us." Matt said

"Thanks..." He replied.

Anyway, the boys started to unpack.

"There is only two beds. Where is everyone going to sleep?" L asked.

"Light on the floor, I get that bed, and Matt and Near share that bed. Oh and, L, you don't get a bed because you don't sleep." Mello said.

"Why am I on the floor!?" Light asked, obviously mad.

"Because you're like a dog..." Mello answered.

"Nice excuse." Light said.

"Fine, it's because we all hate you." Mello said, truthfully?

"I do not. He is my first ever friend." L said.

"Fine, but he is still sleeping on the floor and, L? You can have that chair..." Mello said.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the floor!" Light said while sticking his tongue at Mello.

"I am fine with sitting on the chair... All night." L said.

"Now, let us get unpacked!" Matt said, pointing to the ceiling.

After everyone was unpacked, they ate.

"Finally! I can eat chocolate! Stupid dare." Mello said.

"So, how are we going to get around? We don't have a car or anything. And, if we take a taxi, I bet you guys'll make me pay." Matt said.

"We walk?" BB suggested.

"To lazy." Matt and Mello said in unison.

"We can decide that tomorrow, for now, let's sleep..." Light said.

"Alright." Near said.

With that, everyone went to the spots they were assigned to by Mello.

Matt pulled out his DS and hid under the blanket. He was playing Pokemon.

L looked over. "Matt, turn it off."

"Never." He continued playing.

L sighed.

{THE NEXT MORNING}

BB woke up. L hadn't noticed, he was busy eating cake and 'people watching' out the window.

BB slowly walked over to Matt (Who was sleeping) and said to him, "Stabbitystabstab..." Stabbing him a couple times on the arm.

"Ow, what the hell!" Matt said, getting up. "B, why the hell did you do that?!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist." BB shrugged.

"Mello, wake up. I need bandages." Matt said, waking Mello up.

"What the hell happened to your arm!?" Mello yelled.

Matt pointed to BB. "Of course..." Mello said.

Mello wrapped bandages around Matt's arm. "Thanks."

After a while, Light woke up. It was 12:00 AM. "Why didn't my alarm work!?"

He checked, it was set to 7:00 PM... "Dammit..." He mumbled.

"I am hungry." Near said.

"Then eat something." Near said.

Near walked over to the fridge and took out a ridiculously large chocolate cake. He got a spoon and started eating.

"Is that a chocolate cake?" Mello asked.

Near nodded.

Mello ran to the kitchen, grabbed a plate and a spoon. "Gimme some!"

He cut half the cake and put it in his plate, he started eating with his spoon.

"Why can't you eat cake with a fork? Forks are better." L said.

"Meh." Mello said.

L stuck his tongue out at Mello.

"Anyway... I'm going to go 'buy' a car." Matt said, leaving the house.

"Okay..." The boys said in unison.

Matt headed out. He saw a random girl about his age. She had a cool, black car.

She was walking to store when, Matt hugged her. "What the hell...?"

"Thanks." Matt said, walking off.

She stood there, confused. She then, walked to the store.

'Hugs aren't always what they seem.' Matt said, twirling keys in his hand.

He went to the car and unlocked it. He started it then, he drove off.

He reached the hotel thinking, 'Odd. We didn't pay for anything but the plane ride...'

He walked inside, "I 'bought' a car."

"Matt, tell us what happened. We all know you didn't buy that car." Near said.

He told them the story. "Wow, you've grown, son." Mello said, patting Matt's back.

"Let's go somewhere!" Light said.

"Okay, where?" Matt asked.

"Anywhere. Like a cafe or something." Light replied.

The boys got in the car. Near brought his toy robot.

They drove a little.

"I am hungry." Near said.

"We're almost there, don't worry." Matt replied.

"Why are you so hungry these days, Near?" L asked.

"I am a growing child." He replied without hesitating.

They drove a bit further. 'So hungry...' Near thought.

A little while later, Near couldn't take it. He consumed his robot.

Everyone stared at him speechlessly. All except L.

"It is fine. I did things like that when I was his age." L said, calmly.

"What did you eat?" Light asked.

"My fork." L replied.

"..." Everyone was scared.

"A-anyway, let's keep going we're almost there..." Matt stuttered.

Soon, they arrived at the cafe, they walked inside and sat at a table.

"Whaddya guys want?" Mello asked.

"Coffee and jam."

"Anything is fine."

"Same with me."

"Tea and cake."

"Potato chips."

"Okay then... Um I'll have chocolate milk and brownies." Mello said.

"Call somebody, Mello." Light said.

"HEY!" Mello yelled to one of the waiter people.

"Um... Yes?" She walked up to them.

"Nice name." BB said.

"T-thank you." She replied.

"B, her name is Jam... That's a weird name..." Mello said.

"Anyway, we'll have, coffee, tea, jam, potato chips, anything, cake, chocolate milk, and brownies." Matt said.

"What is 'anything'? She asked, writing down the things.

"Anything. You know, anything not disgusting. Oh and, you get to pick." Matt replied.

"Um... Okay." She said, walking back to the counter.

A little while later, she came back with the things. (Pick what the 'anything' is.)

"Thanks." Matt said, handing her a hundred dollar bill.

"Erm... It only costs ten dollars." Jam said.

"Just keep it." Matt said.

"Uh... Okay?" Jam said, walking away.

After finishing, they drove back home.

"I'm tired..." Light said, lazily.

"Let's sleep..." Mello said.

"Agreed." BB agreed.

Mello, Light, Matt, Near, and BB just fell on the floor and started sleeping.

"Well, then... I'll play chess?" L said, talking to himself.

Hope you liked it! I know everyone was really weird in this chapter but... Deal with it!


End file.
